Los Angeles Trials
The Los Angeles Trials was a series of military tribunals held to bring to justice the conspirators of the former US government in the 9/11 attacks cover up, as well as ensuing events. The Trials dealt with a range of issues, chief among them to finally and officially end the Second American Civil War, which ended militarily in 2007, and to shed light on issues covered up by the former government. The trials were held in the city of Los Angeles, South California, Southwest Republic, in 2010, at the Staples Center. Background 9/11 (2001) Invasion of Afghanistan (2001) Supreme Court scandal (2003) Invasion of Iraq (2003) Protests and riots (2003) West Virginia incidents (2004) Battle of Washington D.C. (2004) Overview Comparable to the World War II Nuremberg Trials, the LA Trials were mainly organized and executed by the alleged victors of the Civil War (although much debate still surrounds the result of the war). The Southwest Republic, a nation which seceded from the United States amidst the Civil War, was the first country which showed interest in such proceedings. The New England Republic, which has had hostile relations with the Southwest Republic and numerous other entities which seceded, followed shortly afterward, seeking to reconcile. The Republic of West Virginia and the Federal Republic of Chicago were the final nations to take part in the Trials. Although the main focus was to have members of the former US Bush administration brought to justice, many of those accused were in fact also members of the nations which seceded from the United States. Hundreds of military commanders and politicians of New England, Deseret, (?) and (?) were tried along with elements from the failed federal governments of Cheyenne, Columbus and Richmond. Their charges ranged from mass murder, terrorism and engaging in war crimes, most notable with the case of Roger Hammond, a New England (then-Philadelphia based federal government) military commander who orchestrated the November 2005 Washington D.C. bombings, which left over 200 civilians dead. Creation of the courts Location San Francisco and San Diego were considered possible sites for the trial of criminals related to the 9/11 cover-up and the invasion of Iraq, but President Ahiga Johnson of the Southwest Republic protested bringing war criminals near major military cites, and suggested Los Angeles. Besides protests from federal officials, Los Angeles was chosen for its possession of large superstructures capable of holding dozens of prisoners until the time of their trial arrives. Participants Participation in the Trials is a complex matter. During the Civil War, there were three "main" faction groupings, namely, the US federal government based out of Washington D.C., the "other" federal governments, which claimed to be the legitimate government, and the seceding factions, which attempted to territorially break away from the United States. The New England Republic, notably, was also a federal government claimant between 2005 and 2007 (during the Civil War), and only became a member of the seceding faction after the war had ended militarily. Controversy surrounding New England's participation in the Trials is still seen around the world today, as none of the other federal government claimants were allowed on the side of the prosecution. On the contrary, all the others were grouped into the defense with the Washington D.C.-based federal government. This, however, did not give amnesty to atrocities which were committed by Philadelphia-based elements. Judges * Appalachia: Robert McIntyre (Appalachian Commander-in-Chief) * Federal Republic of Chicago: William Walls III (Chicagoian Vice President) * New England Republic: John J. McConnell (NER Rhode Island District Court judge) * Southwest Republic: Matthew B. Durrant (Chief Justice of the Utah Supreme Court) * United Nations: 'Song Sang-Hyun (President of the International Criminal Court) Prosecutors Each participating nation was granted one prosecutor to represent the respective nation's interest. A chief prosecutor, name, was chosen among them to represent the entire prosecution. * 'New England Republic: William Sorrell (NER Public Prosecutor) Observers * Afghanistan: Hamid Karzai (President of Afghanistan) * Iraq: Jalal Talabani (President of Iraq) Defense The former United States government's defendants were granted their own attorney to represent them in the 9/11-, invasions of Iran and Afghanistan- and Civil War related charges. All other factions which were defeated during the Civil War and had been suspected for war crimes, were also granted defense. These other factions mostly consists of the "failed" federal governments. * United States federal government (Washington D.C.): * United States federal government (Columbus, Ohio): * United States federal government (Richmond, Virginia): * United States federal government (Cheyenne, Wyoming): Trials Witnesses and experts *'Peter D. Johnson' (CIA analyst), the commonly accepted first person to find evidence linking the United States federal government to the 9/11 attacks as well as evidence proving the invasion of Iraq was unjustifiable. Johnson was used throughout the trials to give accounts on evidence he gathered on specific persons. *'Edward M. Kennedy, Jr.' (son of late Congressman Ed Kennedy) gave detailed statements about evidence his father and his colleagues gathered on the illegality of the Iraq war. Ed Kennedy Sr. held true that Iraq posed no threat to the United States, quoted in 2003: *'Anthony Zinni '(retired four-star general) warned of terrorism before the September 11th attacks. Zinni was used to restated his warnings from 2000 about the possibility of terrorism. Zinni also criticized the war in his memoir Battle Ready ''and presented his book to the prosectors and judges. Notable accused *'George W. Bush', the 43rd and last President of the United States, was accused of developing and carrying out a government-sponsored attack against the people of the United States, waging an illegal war against Iraq, the use of chemical weapons against Iraqi civilians, and reporting false information to the American public and the world. *'Dick Cheney', the 46th and last Vice President of the United States, was accused of developing and carrying out a government-sponsored attack against the people of the United States, shaping the illegal invasion of Iraq and Afghanistan, and reporting false information to the American public and the world. *'Donald Rumsfield''', the 21st and last United States Secretary of Defense, was accused of developing and carrying out a government-sponsored attack against the people of the United States, developing and waging an illegal war against Iraq and Afghanistan, and reporting false information to Congress, the people of the United States, and the world. Legacy Category:Future World